


Поцелуй

by evenover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dementors, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: Суд над Драко подошел к концу, и Гарри помнитпочтивсё.Бета: gudula





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004531) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Невероятный роман Гарри и Драко начался с поцелуя.

Не просто _какого-то_ поцелуя, а с Поцелуя. Такие поцелуи останавливают время и стирают звук, посылая пульсирующую кровь вниз, к животу, где она растекается теплой пряной _живой_ густотой. От них начинают мигать уличные фонари и свистят прохожие, а слюна заполняет рот так внезапно, что приходится сглатывать, чтобы не распускать, как идиот, слюни по подбородку и рубашке партнера. Такие поцелуи предвосхищают секс, но сами по себе затмевают любой секс, и в этот миг ты готов поклясться всем богам, что, предложи они тебе сейчас секс вместо Поцелуя, ты рассмеялся бы в их елисейские лица. Такие поцелуи стирают прошлое – хорошее, плохое и безразличное, – не оставляя ничего, лишь _это_ : Этот вечер. Этот закоулок. Эти губы у твоих губ.

С той ночи у них с Драко была еще тысяча поцелуев на двоих, но тот самый – их первый поцелуй – запомнился Гарри ярче всего. Лишь один еще поцелуй мог бы соперничать с этим по живости воспоминания - тот, что сфотографировали газетчики, но Гарри помнил его совсем не поэтому, а, в основном, из-за того, что аккуратно вырезанные им из дюжины с лишним газет колдографии были развешены в каждой комнате на Площади Гриммо. О, и, конечно, был _тот, еще один поцелуй_ – но Гарри не мог забыть его по гораздо менее приятным причинам. В конце концов, именно он – тот безрассудный пьяный да-пошли-они-все-нахуй-со-своими-предрассудками поцелуй – и привел к Суду. До того мгновения, как Гарри, растолкав себе локтями путь в переполненном пабе, заключил Драко в объятья в присутствии как минимум сотни посетителей – никто, кроме их с Драко семей и ближайших друзей, не знал об этом романе. Никто не догадывался, что уже больше года Гарри каждую ночь выскальзывает в своей мантии-невидимке из двери квартиры Драко с потрескавшимися губами, сытым телом и полным любви сердцем.

Но после _того_ поцелуя узнали все. И далеко не все были этому рады. На самом деле, кое-кто – высокопоставленные чиновники Министерства – был настолько не рад, что на следующий же день Драко арестовали по наспех выписанному ордеру и предъявили сфабрикованное обвинение. И хотя это случилось несколько месяцев назад, аппетит к Гарри еще не вернулся. . .

Но разве же он «чахнет»? Слушать такое просто смешно, в самом-то деле! Покровительственная забота Гермионы удушала. Да, он еще не чувствовал себя на сто процентов, но нежелание набивать утробу и медленное превращение в обтянутый кожей скелет – это вряд ли одно и то же. На самом деле склонность Гермионы к гиперболам уже переходила все границы. К тому же очень сильно раздражало, что она сочла необходимым поделиться своими «опасениями» с Молли. У Артура и Молли были свои заботы: невестка, прикованная к постели на всю беременность, и сын, чей смех вспомнить было труднее, чем смех его погибшего близнеца – _реальные_ беды, а не надуманные, раздутые на пустом месте, высосанные из пальца «неприятности»… И, конечно же, у них была Джинни, чье сердце Гарри вроде бы разбил, и которая топила свое горе в квиддичных боях без правил и цепи всё более скоротечных любовных интрижек. Вот это _действительно_ были проблемы. _Настоящая_ боль. Меньше всего сейчас Уизли была нужна гермионина фантасмагория с его болезненным истощением.

Гарри сел за стол и нахмурился, рассеянно глядя поверх чашки, как его колдографическая копия целует двойника Драко в рамочке на журнальном столике возле винного шкафа. Уж если Гермионе _действительно_ хотелось о ком-то заботиться, ей стоило бы обратить внимание на Драко. По сравнению с ним Гарри был просто обжорлив. В последнее время он был счастлив, если Драко проглатывал больше, чем ломтик-другой хлеба и стакан тыквенного сока за день. Дело буквально дошло уже до того, что Гарри приходилось чуть ли не насильно впихивать в упрямого придурка кусочек бекона или половинку яйца, чтобы обеспечить нормальное потребление белка. Но всякий раз, стоило Гарри заикнуться о том, что беспокойство Гермионы направлено не на тот объект, а вот если бы она как-нибудь к ним заглянула, то поняла бы, что такое настоящее истощение, та лишь сжимала губы в тонкую ниточку и тоскливо смотрела на него с безмолвной мольбой.

─ Гарри, - отвечала она своим самым жалостливым голосом, - Мы уже обсуждали это миллион раз. Я не собираюсь появляться в твоем доме пока . . . пока Драко еще находится там. 

Эти разговоры всегда плохо заканчивались, и после них Гарри чувствовал пустоту и оцепенение. Гермиона была ему самым близким другом, даже ближе Рона. В конце концов, именно Гермиона – а не Рон – осталась с ним той холодной дождливой ночью, когда нечто мягкое и всё еще уязвимое превратилось в стекло в глубине гарриного сердца. От шума с кухни, где Гермиона мыла посуду, Гарри и проснулся на следующее утро. Он никогда этого не забудет. Из всего, что она дала ему за долгие годы их дружбы, это оказалось самым ценным: простые звуки обычной утренней рутины. Хлюпанье влажной губки и скрип мокрой чистой посуды. Журчание воды, тонкой струйкой льющейся из слабо посвистывающего чайника в раковину. Почти музыкальное звякание металлических приборов в унисон с перестуком дождевых капель, бьющихся о навес за окном. Он так ничего и не сказал ей, но был уверен, что она знает. Разве могла она не знать? В конце концов, из таких обыденных вещей – таких маленьких ежедневных милостей – и возникает любовь, неподвластная времени.

Любовь, неподвластная времени. Еще не так давно Гарри не имел представления, что это означает: в его жизни до Драко было слишком мало того, о чем можно было бы сказать «любовь» или «неподвластный времени». И это была одна из многих причин, почему Гарри не мог понять упрямого нежелания Гермионы принять как данность, что они живут вместе. Уж она-то из его друзей лучше всех должна была понимать, как ему было необходимо быть рядом с любимым. Слишком долго они с Драко вынуждены были жить порознь: снимать отдельные квартиры, дружить с разными людьми, даже ходить в разные пабы и кофейни, во имя Мерлина! Гарри понимал необходимость подобных предосторожностей, но легче от этого не становилось. О том, чтобы перестать скрывать их отношения, не могло быть и речи, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока массовая истерия, начавшаяся после Войны, слегка не уляжется. Даже попытка открыться родным и друзьям вызвала шок: слезы Джинни, ледяное молчание Рона, тайные совы от Нарциссы с мольбами одуматься, забыть «все эти глупости» и дать возможность её сыну жить спокойно, избавив его от неминуемого гнева общественности при известии об их «скандальной связи». А потом, после того поцелуя назло всем и ареста Драко, начались бесконечные допросы и дознания. Полученные сомнительным путем признания от бывших соучеников Драко по факультету. Тайные трибуналы. Временами казалось, что Драко просто исчез с лица земли, а через пару дней он вновь появлялся из ниоткуда - ошеломленный, потерянный, явно с только что подтертой памятью. 

И потом, конечно, был сам Суд. Но Гарри не хотелось о нем думать. Суд и так съел почти два месяца их жизни, и теперь, когда всё закончилось, нельзя было тратить на него ни минуты времени, проведённого вместе. Они пережили это суд – пережили и выжили, и сейчас Гарри было противно даже от воспоминаний. Он подозревал, что и Драко чувствует примерно то же самое. С того дня, как Гарри перевез его со скудными пожитками, которые Министерство не изъяло для аукциона в счет военных репараций, на Площадь Гриммо, Драко ни словом не обмолвился про Суд. Это было дело прошлое. Прошло и быльем поросло. Туда ему и дорога. 

Теперь у них была вся жизнь впереди – жизнь вместе. Потягивая чай, Гарри мягко улыбался от одних только мыслей об этом, но снова нахмурился, вспомнив о сове, что вернулась сегодня утром от Гермионы с нераспечатанным письмом. Уже пятая такая сова за пять недель.

Почему – _ну почему?_ – она не может просто порадоваться за него? Конечно, её неодобрение нельзя полностью списать на влияние Рона. В конце концов, до этого она никогда и ни в чем не позволяла Рону навязывать ей своё мнение. С чего бы вдруг всё должно измениться именно теперь, когда они с Драко наконец-то стали жить вместе? Само воспоминание о выражении её лица, полном немого осуждения и упрёка, выводило его из себя. И это - лучшая подруга! Стоило ли удивляться, что у него всё еще было плохо с аппетитом, если единственный человек на свете (не считая Драко, конечно), которому он доверял безоглядно и на которого готов был полагаться во всем, так его предал? Он и не надеялся еще на чью-то поддержку: Рон со всей семьей оказался в лагере Джинни (и их можно было понять), горечь и подозрительность остальных друзей Гарри из Гриффиндора было не перешибить, а легион его безликих (но отнюдь не безмолвных) фанатов чего-то хотел от него – и это была явно не тихая семейная идиллия с бывшим Пожирателем Смерти вдали от всеобщей суеты. . .

Семейная идиллия. Хмурое лицо Гарри вновь расплылось в улыбке. Мерлин, он готов был спорить, что если бы Драко услышал от него столь пафосное выражение в ту первую ночь, что они провели вместе, то спустил бы его с лестницы закопченной квартиры, которую снимал тогда в престижном квартале. Драко всеми силами старался сохранить подлинный характер их отношений втайне. «Лучшие враги» - так, по его мнению, они должны были вести себя на публике в тех случаях, когда совместного появления было не избежать. Что бы там все вокруг не думали после его ареста, Драко вовсе не… как там говорилось в той статейке в _Пророке?_ … "впился когтями в Гарри, словно авгурей, на следующий же день после Битвы за Хогвартс»… Более того, именно Драко уговорил его не торопить события. У Гарри было гораздо меньше опасений на этот счет, хотя, казалось бы, горячая любовь всего магического сообщества, уже не раз его подпалившая, давно должна была научить его вести себя более осмотрительно. Он просто был слишком переполнен счастьем, чтобы осторожничать. Слишком безоглядно влюблен. Особенно после того первого поцелуя и потом, еще сильнее, после первой ночи ( _единственной_ ночи), проведенной вместе . . .

Едва они оказались в маленькой темной гостиной, как Гарри стал жадно искать ладонью тепло живота Драко. Кожа там была такая теплая, такая нежная, а Гарри рвался коснуться этого мягкого тепла кончиками пальцев с того самого дня, когда он впервые запустил руку под ремень брюк Драко и дотронулся до него там. Дальше этого – нетерпеливых пальцев, скользнувших за пряжку ремня, – они пока не продвинулись, и Гарри жаждал большего. 

─ Твои руки! - ахнул Драко. ─ Поттер, они же леденющие!

Драко, несмотря на то, как он выглядел в своих практично скроенных хогвартских мантиях, был далеко не угловатым. Гарри всегда представлялось, что дотронуться до него – всё равно, что схватиться за лезвие бритвы, но правда оказалась бесконечно далека от этого. Тело Драко ни капли не напоминало девичье, но в нем была скрытая мягкость, и эта мягкость – даже сильнее, чем пропитанные огневиски поцелуи и леденящая эротическая пустота почти бесцветных глаз с тяжелыми веками – разжигала страсть Гарри. Кожа Драко при касании чуть-чуть проминалась, словно мякоть перезрелого персика. Пытаясь в тот вечер непослушными пальцами расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах Драко, Гарри еще раз поразился щедрости его младенческого жирка, кажущейся застенчивости коротких мягких завитков паховых волос. Будь у него хоть малейшее представление о том, что Драко окажется _таким_ под всеми своими одежками, Гарри затащил бы его в постель вечность назад и, кто знает, быть может, они избежали бы многих обид и разочарований.

Конечно, если бы он подружился с Драко еще в школе, _сейчас_ всё было бы намного проще. Скорее всего, Гарри никогда не стал бы встречаться с Джинни, что, в свою очередь, не вызвало бы гнев её брата, когда они расстались. И, возможно, Гермиона свыклась бы с мыслью, что Гарри и Драко живут вместе, вместо того, чтобы называть их роман «тревожащей – и, если честно, ненормальной – одержимостью» Гарри и отказываться появляться в доме на Площади Гриммо, пока Гарри не «придет в себя». 

_Прийти в себя_. Это, конечно, была не дословная фраза Гермионы, но смысл, по мнению Гарри, был именно такой. Неужели до неё не доходит, что он пытается как раз это и сделать – «прийти в себя»? Просто его представление о том, в чем это должно выражаться, не имело ничего общего с идеями Гермионы. Она хотела, чтобы Гарри нашел работу, «почаще выбирался из дома». Но Гарри уже достаточно нагляделся на авроров на всю оставшуюся жизнь, нет уж, спасибо. Он решительно не хотел работать с ними бок о бок дни напролет ближайшие шестьдесят с лишним лет, не важно – на почетной ли должности или нет. И как она себе это представляла: он должен будет вечерами сидеть в «Дырявом котле» с людьми, которые свидетельствовали перед Визенгамотом о том, о чем они не могли иметь ни малейшего представления? Нет, единственный человек, с которым сейчас он хотел быть, ─ это Драко, и единственное место, где он хотел быть, ─ это их уютная маленькая гостиная, где можно свернуться калачиком друг возле друга рядом с камином. Конечно, он был бы более счастлив, если бы Гермиона не возвращала их приглашений на ужин с запиской «Гарри, пожалуйста, больше не присылай нам это», накорябанной прямо на неоткрытом конверте, но он знал, что рано или поздно возьмёт её измором. На самом деле это был лишь вопрос времени, когда она осознает, что Драко останется здесь. Гарри не отвернулся от него во время Суда, так с какой же стати она думает, что он сделает это сейчас, когда всё наконец-то закончилось?

Мерлин. Суд. Это последнее, о чем Гарри хотел думать, но мыслями упорно возвращался к этой теме, словно навечно закольцованная колдография их с Драко поцелуя. Сколько часов Драко пришлось провести в том кресле, и скольких лет жизни стоил ему этот стресс? По ночам, даже слыша тихое дыхание Драко в темноте рядом с собой, Гарри не мог не представлять себе его, сидящего в том кресле, всякий раз, стоило ему закрыть глаза. На фоне потемневшего дерева кожа Драко выглядела еще бледнее. Поначалу Драко был почти демонстративно спокоен; одетый в строгую синюю мантию; он сидел, невозмутимо положив руки на массивные подлокотники. Это было еще тогда, когда они оба думали, что суд продлится не больше недели. Но время шло, появлялись всё новые свидетели со всё более нелепыми обвинениями, и Гарри видел, как Драко становится всё более и более напряженным. Более и более хрупким.

Однажды утром, через шесть недель после начала этого мерзкого чертова дела, Гарри аппарировал в квартиру Драко, чтобы встретиться с ним до начала заседания и обнаружил того сидящим на краю кровати, уставившись в окно невидящим взглядом.

─ Решил сменить имидж? ─ спросил Гарри, откидывая край одеяла и садясь рядом с Драко. Комната давно не проветривалась, в спертом воздухе стоял запах пота. ─ Думаю, всем понравится. Действительно, кто устоит перед парнем в пижаме и наручниках?

Он хотел выглядеть беззаботным, а не бесчувственным. Но едва произнеся эти слова, ему тут же захотелось вернуть их обратно. Драко выглядел изможденным, словно он уже давно не высыпался. Повернувшись, он взглянул на Гарри глазами, полными безотчетного страха, что оседает на сердце в предрассветные часы, как холодная роса. Гарри сглотнул.

─ Драко, ─ прошептал он, ─ всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Обещаю, что не позволю…

Он говорил это и раньше, но внезапно впервые осознал, что уверений может быть недостаточно. Будто почувствовав что-то, Драко дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его губ. И когда Гарри опять открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, Драко лишь покачал головой. Не имея разрешения говорить, Гарри сделал единственное, что ему оставалось: дотронулся до подбородка Драко и неосознанно, привычным движением притянул его к себе. Рот Драко был кислым от тревоги, но Гарри всё равно поцеловал его. 

Снаружи холодный дождь лупил по стеклу, и автобусы хрипели и шипели тормозами у остановки на углу. У них почти не оставалось времени до начала суда, и Гарри уже на горьком опыте убедился, что узы Драко активируются, даже если тот запаздывает всего на пять минут, но сейчас ему было наплевать на всё это. Единственное, что имело значение в этот момент ─ Драко, движущийся под его прикосновениями так, будто руки и губы Гарри были солнечным светом, а Драко ─ медленно тающим снежком.

Они не занимались любовью больше недели, с того дня, как Теодор Нотт подтвердил в суде, что Драко целый месяц тренировался, день за днем накладывая _Империус_ на первокурсников, перед тем, как использовать его на Мадам Розмерте и Кэти Белл. 

─ Это неправда, клянусь, это неправда! ─ кричал Драко снова и снова всю ночь, словно Нотт всё еще был здесь, и можно было устроить ему очную ставку. И, конечно, Гарри поверил ему – он на самом деле и не сомневался никогда – но Драко был безутешен, и Гарри позволил ему сомкнуться в узел страдания в своих руках в ту ночь и все последующие ночи. Но сейчас – сейчас не оставалось ничего, как стянуть с Драко пижамную рубашку через голову, вдавить его в простыни, всё еще влажные и пахнущие ночным потом, и трахать его так долго и так глубоко, насколько хватит сил. В искусственно созданном заклинаниями тепле комнаты тонкие волосы Драко плыли, как пушинки одуванчика, и уродливая сыпь, которая появлялась у него каждый раз при приближении оргазма, медленно спускалась со щек на горло и грудь.

─ Это всё ты виноват! ─ задыхался он, извиваясь под Гарри, и его лицо кривилось в яростной смеси удовольствия, отчаяния и бессильной злости. ─ Это всё из-за тебя! Никому бы и дела не было, если бы не ты . . . Ты. А! – Он прервался, как всегда, обильно кончая (с самого первого их раза Гарри поражался тому, как сильно кончает Драко; казалось, так обильно кончать было невозможно, и уж точно ненормально: его сперма – не белая, а почти прозрачная, как вода, – иногда долетала до подбородка). Но Гарри знал, что тот хотел сказать: это он виноват, что их роман стал достоянием гласности. Он виноват, что газеты требовали крови Драко. Он виноват, что ничем не примечательное судебное разбирательство превратилось в цирк на колесах. Он виноват, что перед Драко маячило не освобождение на поруки, а что-то куда как серьезнее. Может быть, условное освобождение или запрет на использование магии, или . . . или, возможно, что-нибудь еще хуже. Что-то немыслимое вроде срока в Азкабане или . . . или. . .

Азкабан! 

Гарри хлебнул полный рот обжигающего чая и поморщился. Мерлин, в какой-то момент уже они стояли на краю этой пропасти! Азкабан. Гарри не сомневался, что окажись Драко в Азкабане, при всей своей самонадеянности, вспыльчивости и, казалось бы, неиссякаемом чувстве вседозволенности и превосходства, он не протянул бы там и месяца. Иногда, даже держа Драко в объятиях, Гарри всё еще представлял себе исход, которого им едва удалось избежать: Драко в легкой серой арестантской мантии с землисто-бледным лицом, словно пустота его крошечной камеры понемногу отравляет его кровь, его дыхание. Зная Драко, Гарри был уверен, что тот провел бы первую неделю, нарушая все правила, которые только можно нарушить: отказывался бы от пищи, пинал бы железную дверь, мочился бы на пол, а не в ведро. Но потом он бы стал медленно сгибаться под тяжестью обвинения, как береза гнется под весом снега и наледи. Гарри содрогался всякий раз, думая об этом. Пусть Драко был ужасающе тих и подавлен со времени окончания Суда, но, во всяком случае, он был не в Азкабане. Там его невосприимчивость была бы вызвана не шоком от того, что они лишь чудом избежали самого страшного, а гнетущим и неотвратимым сползанием души в кромешную тьму. В Азкабане его спокойствие было бы не спокойствием выздоравливающего сердца, а, скорее, спокойствием человека, которого медленно пожирает живьем изнутри отчаяние. 

При мысли о том, как близки они были к заключению в Азкабане, Гарри передернулся от отвращения, с трудом поборов приступ тошноты и дрожь в руках. Наверное, Гермиона всё же права насчет зелья сна без сновидений. Надо бы связаться с ней попозже по камину и взять бутылочку, которую она пыталась всучить ему на прошлой неделе. Он рассчитывал, что после того, как заберет Драко в дом на Площади Гриммо, кошмары закончатся, но они никуда не делись. Видимо, настало время воспользоваться зельем ─ по крайней мере, пока он снова не почувствует себя отдохнувшим и полным сил, что не должно занять много времени, ведь теперь Драко с ним. Помогали даже, казалось бы, простые вещи: посидеть у камина, чтобы Драко положил голову ему на колени, а Гарри зарывался бы пальцами в нежный шелк его волос. В такие моменты Гарри расслаблялся и снова чувствовал себя почти нормальным. Но стоило ему заснуть – и будто что-то Потустороннее так и ждало, чтобы схватить его и затягивать в бездну, нашептывая ужасные, отвратительные вещи, отчего Гарри начинал сомневаться в своих органах чувств, сомневаться практически во всем, что считал правдой.

─ Он ушел, ─ говорил ему шепот. ─ Он ушел и никогда не вернется.

─ Ты потерял его. 

─ Ты предал его.

И самое страшное:

─ Ты никогда его по-настоящему не любил.

Гарри просыпался в поту и слезах, больной и отчаявшийся. Но не одинокий. Спасибо, _О Господи_ , что не одинокий.

─ Все хорошо, ─ шептал он в шею Драко, чувствуя волну облегчения от того, что не разбудил его. ─ Просто плохой сон.

Просто плохой сон. Вроде того, каким был весь этот Суд, но сейчас уже всё хорошо. Да, возможно, не идеально – во всяком случае, не совсем – но хорошо. Явно лучше, чем в самый ужасный момент: в день, когда был оглашен приговор. Не то чтобы Гарри помнил все подробности. Он стоически отказывался подвергать себя Обливиэйту, день за днем слушая всё более и более возмутительные показания свидетелей, зная, что должен всё запомнить, должен засвидетельствовать нарушения со стороны Министерства. В конце концов, нельзя было рассчитывать ни на протоколы Визенгамота, ни, тем более, на газеты, которые явно – и охотно - верили ложным и, вероятно, вырванным под пытками показаниям бывших Пожирателей и тех, кто сочувствовал Волдеморту. Но в самый последний день всё было по-другому. Гарри охотно отдался обливиаторам, всё еще чувствуя на коже следы ногтей Драко, которого буквально оторвали от него и проволокли, кричащего и пинавшегося в своей обычной манере, через весь зал.

─ Ты обещал мне! ─ кричал Драко, исступленно бившийся в руках похитителей с раскрасневшимся и мокрым от слез лицом. ─ Ты обещал мне! ─Продолжал он кричать, когда охрана протащила его через дверь позади кресла, замаскированную до этого момента дезиллюминационными чарами под стеллаж с книгами по юриспруденции. ─ Ты обещал мне, ублюдок! - хрипло выкрикнул он, когда один из охранников ударил его каким-то заклинанием, хлопнувшим и затрещавшим, как маггловский электрошок. ─ Ты обещал мне! - Всё еще доносилось из темноты коридора, куда его уволокли. - Ты обещал мне! - Эхом отдавался его крик. - Говорил, что любишь меня! Ты, блядь, ОБЕЩАЛ мне! 

─ Что вы хотите забыть, мистер Поттер?─ Спросил его главный Обливиатор через несколько минут. Гарри всё еще отплевывался в ближайшую мусорную корзину, куда его только что жестоко вырвало. Его трясло. Подняв глаза, он взглянул на них – одетых в форму и подчеркнуто профессиональных – и ему так отчаянно захотелось сказать « _всё!_ ». Всё: с того самого утра, когда они с Драко впервые вежливо поздоровались во «Флориш и Блоттс», до их первого поцелуя под уличным фонарем - и до того мига, когда дверь в стене наглухо закрылась и вновь стала стеллажом, а в зале повисла мертвая тишина. Гарри всем сердцем хотел, чтобы ничего этого не осталось. Ни малейшего кусочка. Знать, что Драко поверил, будто Гарри предал его, было слишком больно. Но Гарри собрал всю свою смелость из того же источника в душе, который дал ему силы в ночь последней Битвы пойти одному в лес, в объятья неминуемой смерти, и ответил:

─ Ничего. Ничего, кроме приговора. Только приговор. И больше ничего.

Конечно, они пытались его отговорить. Мол, стирание лишь маленького кусочка памяти не принесет ничего хорошего и может даже довести его до сумасшествия. Но он упорно настаивал, и, наконец, они сдались, видимо, решив, что это самое меньшее, что государство может сделать для Мальчика-который-спас-все-их-задницы. Мерлин, как же здорово, что ему удалось тогда настоять на своем! Потому что на следующий день он уже забирал Драко из Св.Мунго, и лучи зимнего солнца сверкали в его светлых волосах. Гарри обнял его, чтобы аппарировать прямо на Площадь Гриммо, и всё стало хорошо, как раньше. Конечно, Драко будет злиться (и, скорее всего, орать на него несколько дней), когда чуть оправится после Суда, но даже так ─ всё равно хорошо. Пусть кричит, сколько угодно. На самом деле, видя несвойственную Драко молчаливость, Гарри был бы даже рад какой-нибудь полной ругательств тираде. Прокричавшись, Драко бы выдохся, а потом они рухнули бы в кровать или на диван, или даже на кухонный стол - в общем, что окажется ближе всего, ─ Гарри любил бы каждый дюйм тела Драко, пока они оба не будут лежать в объятиях друг друга ─ потные, насытившиеся и смеющиеся, как дураки. Уж Гарри тогда не пожалеет ни сил, ни времени. Он будет целовать и лизать, трахать и ласкать, пока малейшее сомнение не покинет Драко. А потом проделает всё это еще раз.

Гарри тихонько улыбнулся самому себе и почти – _почти_ – почувствовал в животе урчание от голода. Гермиона просто не понимает. Исцеление требует времени. Нельзя просто щелкнуть пальцами – и всё тотчас же вернется в норму. Но Гарри был уверен как в том, что Драко скоро снова начнет с ним разговаривать, так и в том, что Гермиона в один прекрасный день смягчится и примет как данность, что они живут вместе. Это просто вопрос времени. И если ей станет легче от того, что он пьет сонное зелье и время от времени глотает печенье-другое ─ прекрасно. Он так и поступит. Может быть, даже заглянет в Нору на днях, и пусть Молли над ним суетится. Возможно, действительно стоит иногда куда-нибудь выбираться, и не только для того, чтобы опровергнуть гермионины надуманные теории о проблемах со здоровьем. В конце концов, Суд закончился _уже_ два месяца назад, и Гарри рассчитывал, что если его будут видеть на людях время от времени, это развеет нелепые слухи, обсасываемые в газетах. Вроде того, что Гарри читал этим утром: что он якобы буйно помешанный или что-то в этом роде. Кому вообще могла прийти в голову подобная чушь? Этот последний слух был столь же нелеп, как и предыдущий, но, по крайней мере, _тот_ было так легко опровергнуть, что Гарри просто посмеялся, когда прочитал об этом, и наказал себе сегодня же связаться по камину с редактором _Пророка_. Надо было только собраться и не полениться ткнуть их носом в собственную некомпетентность. Ну правда, это же просто смешно! Особенно заголовок: « _Поцелуй Драко Малфоя: свершилось_ ».

Гарри хмыкнул при одной мысли об этом. В Пророке явно ничегошеньки не знают о Драко, если думают, что тот был какой-то там краснеющей девственницей. _Свершилось_. Ха! Видел бы их этот журналистишка в тот вечер! В тот первый вечер - под кромешным декабрьским дождем возле маггловского кафе. Далеко от волшебников и войн. Только вдвоем - и они целовались, целовались, и целовались, пока подбородки не стали скользкими от слюны. Мокрые от дождя пряди прилипли ко лбу, и Драко вцепился пальцами в рубашку Гарри. 

─ Черт, не останавливайся, - сказал он, когда Гарри оторвался перевести дух, и Гарри даже не был уверен, про что ему говорят: про поцелуй, про руку, которая скользит по ягодицам Драко, или про мир как таковой, который вдруг завертелся, как крышка от кастрюли на столе. Так что Гарри просто снова его поцеловал – и были лишь молчание и неподвижность, и ничего, кроме _сейчас_.

_Свершилось_. Гарри закатил глаза от такого причудливого викторианского ханжества. В конце концов, колдография под заголовком была хороша. Фотографу удалось поймать блики зимнего солнца на волосах Драко, в точности как Гарри их запомнил. Вновь и вновь на изображении Гарри нежно приподнимал подбородок Драко и прижимался губами к его рту. На ветку над их головами садился скворец, стряхнув горстку снега, которая осыпала их головы, словно конфетти. Или рис. Как будто они молодожены, и поцелуй, в который Гарри вовлекает Драко снова и снова ─ это закрепление клятвы. Отрезав и выбросив глупый заголовок, Гарри поместил колдографию в рамку. До тех времен, когда они на самом деле поженятся, и у него будет настоящий свадебный снимок.

Иногда, глядя на нее, ему хотелось, чтобы Драко закрыл глаза вместо того, чтобы немного бессмысленным взглядом уставиться куда-то в пространство. Но это Гарри трудно было удивить, а Драко должен был быть огорошен всем произошедшим: и окончанием Суда, и отменой наказания явно в самый последний момент. Кроме того, до того дня неделями шел мокрый снег и лил леденящий дождь, а то утро было омыто сверкающим зимним светом. Будто само солнце улыбалось, глядя на них. Словно все начиналось с чистого листа. И то, что на них пялились, онемев и вытаращив глаза, можно было понять, учитывая, как близок был Драко к заключению в Азкабане . . . или . . . к еще худшему. Без сомнения, публику шокировало, что из всех осужденных Пожирателей Смерти лишь он избежал публичного Поцелуя Дементора.

Но не поцелуя Гарри. Драко не мог его избежать, и у Гарри было колдографическое доказательство. Он еще раз взглянул на то, как его газетный двойник целует Драко снова, снова и снова, как его пальцы нежно очерчивают линию скулы Драко, а сам он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и облегчения. 

Наверное, стоит послать копию Гермионе. Вместе с очередным приглашением на ужин.

 

fin.


End file.
